TheDarkTrueLove
by TLK901
Summary: Two OC's have secrets just as the 12 members of EXO do too. Suhyun and Sanghee will travel on different love paths to find the one they truly love. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(lee Su Hyun's POV) "Unnie!", I screech at Sanghee as she starts pulling me away from the balloon darts game,"I want the stuffed raccoon!" "Suhyun you're 17 years old. Stop acting like a childish baby",she states, tugging harder on my collar. I let my head hang low when someone bumps into me. My first instinct was to push them back but raising my head, I find a cute, innocent boy. "Oh sorry! I'm in a hurry and I wasn't paying any attention to what was in my path", he says shyly. "I'm Xuimin by the way." "A-ah it's all good. I'm Suhyun", I finally choke out after admiring his kindness.

"Nice name. I hope we can meet again sometime but I have to get going", he smiles and pulls one of his arms from behind his back, "Here, this is to make up for what happened moments ago." He hands me a stuffed raccoon like the one back at the balloon dart booth. He gives us a smile and bows then walks past us as if nothing happened. "Well looks like you got your dumb raccoon anyway", she rolls her eyes and starts pulling me again. /I hope we meet again...Xuimin/

"Is there anything you want to do before we leave", She asks me.

"No. I'm fine. Tonight has been great", I smile, replaying what happened in my mind.

"Oh my gosh", she grabs her back pocket of her jeans and pulls out her phone.

After she answers I stand back and listen to her response.

"Hello? Yes mom we're ok. Yeah we're just about to leave the carnival. Ok. Ok. Bye. Love you too. Ok. Bye."

"Who was it", I ask.

"Mom. She was wanting to make sure we were ok", she says putting her phone back into her pocket,"lets get going."

(Sang Hee's POV) SuHyun was bouncing around and fangirling over some stuffed raccoon that a stranger gave her.

/Note to self:Make sure it's not filled with crack or poison./ I nodded,dragging my younger sister alongside me. The street we were walking down was crowded with obnoxiously loud or intoxicated teens. I heard the catcalls of drunken teenage boys which were directed at me. I was about to march my two size 9 1/2 feet over and slap them,but was taken off guard by a tall, dark-haired boy slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Get. Off." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh so you'd rather be treated with no respect?" was the sarcastic reply. I huffed and eased under his touch, still clinging to my sister. "That's what I thought." he said with a chuckle.

"Just hurry up and walk me to my house." I stated bluntly.

"Where is it?" he questioned.

"On eleventh street." I answered.

"Since I'm walking you two home,you should give me the names of you two ladies." he said.

"I'm Park SuHyun and I'm 17!" was my giddy little sister's reply.

"I'm Hwang SangHee and I'm 19.", I replied sheepishly, "She's my adopted sister."

"I'm Park Chanyeol and I'm 19." the boy stated proudly.

"Well we're here. Bye... Chanyeol." I said,waving him off.

"See ya around!" he yelled running off.

/His eyes looked familiar./ SuHyun and I walked into the house where our mom was standing in the kitchen, baking something. I finally let go of SuHyun and ran up to my room. I logged onto the computer and stared at the background of my friend and I at a 4th of July party where sure enough... Park Chanyeol and a blonde guy were standing in the back.

Xiumin's POV

/Stop drawing attention to yourself!/

"It's getting late", I say as I gaze up at the faded purple sky.

I walk at a fast past to try and beat the night. I suddenly begin to hear fast foot steps behind me.

"Xuimin? That you dude", I hear I familiar voice behind me.

"Huh?", turning around I face none other than Kai.

"Hyung, I'm leaving for awhile", Kai says patting my back and adding,"I'll take Kris with me. So take care of the rest of Exo."

"Wae are you leaving?", I ask grabbing his shoulder before he has the chance to leave.

"Well, with the curse that all of us have, this might be the last time I get to see my parents. I'll be back soon. And there's another reason why I'm going. I have to say goodbye to 'her', if you know what I'm saying.",he says grinning.

"Why are you smiling?", I ask dropping my arm from his shoulder.

"I know that when I come back someone will be here. She'll be the one that I'll spend the rest of my life with. You need to find a girl like that too. You don't have anyone to hold. That would be good for you", he says. Then gives me a smile and runs off.

/He's right. I have to find someone...SuHyun/

"I'll work on that tomorrow,but now this wolf has a nap to take/

(Chanyeol's POV) /YES! I FINALLY TALKED TO HER!/ I gave myself a high five and walked to the mansion I share with 11 other guys. As soon as I stepped through the door, I saw Kris holding his bag and smiling like a madman.

"What's the bag for?" I question with my head tilted to the side.

"Oh you're here! I'm about to leave for a while with Kai." he answered.

"Why?" I continue to stare at him.

"He wants to see his parents and then we're going to visit mine. We'll be gone for about 3 weeks." Kris states with a nod.

"Why are you so smiley?" I say continuing my stream of questions.

"Someone's curious," he laughs, "I found my mate."

"Really?!" I yell in disbelief.

"Yea, I'm getting Sehun to keep an eye on her while I'm gone." he replies, heaving the bag on his shoulder.

"When you get back I might have my mate.", I say, "I think I just found her too."

"Good for you.", Kris says, walking past me, "Bye Chanyeol."

"See ya Kris." I give him a nod. He walks out the door and my mind is fled with thoughts of SangHee. I have the strong sense that she's my mate. I walk to my bed and strip off my shirt.

/We'll just have to see./ I go to bed with a smile on my face.

(Kai's POV)

/ I can't wait till I meet my mate./ I smile as the thought goes on in my mind.

As I'm running a figure comes to my vision. A familiar one too. When I start to get closer, I slow down.

/Who is that?/

"Aye yo Kai", it shouts.

I nod at the sound oh his voice, "Aye Kris!"

He walks up to me with a suitcase in his hand,"you told me to meet you so here I am."

"Yeah. You ready?", I question,giving one of those 'gangster' head nods.

"Yeah. And you?", he asks, returning the nod.

"I've been ready", I grin and start walking,"lego".

He follows at my side. And we reach the beginning of the woods. The beginning of our journey. I stop just before we enter and turn around giving our city a good-bye glance.

"I'll be back SuHyun. Just wait for me", I murmured then turning back around.

"Huh? Did you say something?", Kris asks and giving me a confused look.

"Nothing Kris. I was just thinking out loud", I reply calmly.

/I hope you can wait just a bit longer SuHyun then I'll be able to hold you again/

-Flash Back-

"Help! Help!", Suhyun cried. She was being pinned down by a guy, much larger then her. He started sucking on her neck.

I rushed around the corner on the action and then thats when my curse kicked in. I grabbed the guy by the back of his throat and crushed it. He fell dead.

I ran back over to SuHyun, who must have passed out from the fear, and I picked her up into my arms.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner." I then kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

/I promise to always be your guardian./

Her phone started ringing. I picked it out of her pocket.

It read *Unnie* (Note: this is supposed to be slanted) on the front of her phone. I answered it and said,"Your sister is in the hospital. Get there as quickly as possible."

I hung up the phone and started running down the back road toward the hospital with the innocent body in my arms.

When we got in there, the nurses rushed her into the room. Before she was in I stopped and looked at her one last time when I heard a screeching women ," YuHyun! YuHyun!"

I rushed away and that's when I promised that I would never forget that angel's name.

I left that day unseen and forgotten.

-End of Flashback-

I sigh at the memory.

"K-", Kris starts but I cut him off,"I'm fine. I'm really fine Kris. Thank you.

(Kris' POV) /Kai is thinking about something either depressing or regretful./ I shake my head at the thought.

"So have you found your mate yet?" Kai turns to ask me.

"Yea. She's gorgeous and everything about her is perfect." I answer going off in my own little world.

"How'd you meet her?" the curious younger male questions.

"Well we were at a party..." I start.

-Flashback- There she was in blue and white ombré shorts with a white off-shoulder top. I knew she was my mate as soon as I laid eyes on her, she walked through the door with a shorter and younger girl. This was Sehun's party and I mentally thanked God that I came. She grabbed a drink and downed it like it was the only thing she's ever drunk. She continued to drink one...two...three...four.

"Hey.", her voice was slurred, "My name is Sang Hee~"

"I'm Kris." was the short reply I gave.

/Think of something to say./ I thought while mentally cursing myself. That's when I felt her tug me closer to her and made me look down to her. Beautiful wasn't a word to describe her smile. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me for what felt like an eternity. After the kiss, I walked off dumbfounded.

-End of Flashback-

"Wow.", Kai said, "You guys have already kissed."

"Doesn't matter because she was drunk." I sighed.

"Well wanna rest right here for a minute?" he asks.

"Sure." I answer, sitting down on the grass still thinking of her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(SuHyun's POV)

I lay down on the couch and start thinking about that boy again.

"He was something different", I say.

"Who was hunny?", mom questions when she walks through the door way.

"Huh? Oh mom I didn't know that you were in here!", I say sitting up.

"Well. I actually just walked in. Do you want some muffins?", she asks leaning over the couch with the tray of chocolate muffins.

"Yes. Thanks.", I take two even though I would like to have enough for hibernation.

"Go ask your sister if she wants any.", she says before stepping back into the kitchen.

I slowly get up and rush toward my sisters room.

"Unnie! Want any muffins?", I say pushing her door open.

She quickly puts down a picture frame, nocking over her lamp.

"Unnie!", I rush over to help her pick up the mess. "I'm fine SuHyun. I just need some sleep", she replays softly. She starts rubbing her temples like she has a bad head ache.

"I'll bring you a few muffins and some milk", I bow to her and walk out the door,making sure I close it easy.

"Momma! Unnie needs some Tylenol and she wants 3 muffins and a glass of milk", I say,taking a glass plate from the cabinet in front of me.

She nods and walks over to the medicine room containing nothing but medicine.

Momma used to be a nurse, but she's retired now. I walk over to the muffins and lay three in a circle.

"Here, this should help her", she says, handing me the 2 pills. I lay them down and walk over to the fridge,pulling out the milk. I pour the milk into the clean glass mom handed me the I put it back.

I put the plate of muffins on the tray along with the pills and the glass of milk.

"I'm going to take Unnie her stuff", I say walking back to Unnie's room.

"Unnie, get laid down ok? I have your muffins", I walk in and lay the tray on her nightstand beside her bed.

"Thanks", she lays down and I cover her up and kiss her on the cheek.

Before I walk out I say,"don't forget to take the medicine. It'll help you. I'm going to bed now." After shutting her door I yell,"Mom! I'm going to bed!"

"Okay sweetie", she replies.

I walk to my room and take my pants off. And I throw on a t-shirt. Then I lay down in bed.

"Xuimin. I want to see you again", I cuddle the stuffed raccoon in my arms and slowly fall asleep.

(Sang Hee's POV)

My sister brings me the Tylenol and I lay down, trying to remember the face from the photo. I recognized one as Chanyeol...but who's the other guy? Whenever I look at him I feel like I've had his soft,plump lips against mine.

/Well I was drunk that night./ I brushed off the thought, /There's no way I kissed him./ I took my Tylenol guzzling down the milk and ate the tops off the muffins. After finishing, I turned off the lamp and shut my eyes, letting the dreamworld take over.

-4 in the morning- I woke up with my breathing erratic because of the shocking dream I had. The blonde male was in it, and all I can remember was something about mate blah blah,wolf, and something about a curse. What made me wake up was the fact that after I was told all this, I was suddenly teleported to the woods. I wandered around aimlessly and found myself face to face with a platinum colored wolf with beautiful,intense gold eyes.

/I need a physic./ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair,getting out of the bed. I started down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw SuHyun.

"You're still awake?" I ask her.

"Yea.. I had a bad dream." she answers, handing me a glass.

"About what?" I tilt my head.

"Well there was a wolf..." she starts.

(Xuimins POV)

"Bro get up!", A voice creeping into my ear says.

"Go away Luhan", I say grabbing the pillow beside me and throwing it toward the sound of Luhan's voice with out opening my eyes.

"Okay. But I'm going to send the big dog in", he says. A second later I hear the door close then open again.

/Big Dog?/ I shrug and turn over on my back to see who the 'big dog' is.

"Get up or you know what I'm going to do", he says. Slowly walking toward me as if he were trying to tease me.

"Chen don't even think about it", I say, scooting back toward the other side of the bed.

He keeps coming closer an closer.

"OKAY OKAY IM UP! IM UP!", I yell, hoping that he'll back off. He keeps coming with on arm behind his back.

/He's gonna kill me!/

"We all know that this was just meant to be Xuimin.", he says as he takes his arm out from behind his back.

I hide my eyes before I could see what he was holding. And then I feel his hand wrapped around my wrist. He pulls down my arm and I let the other one fall with it.

"Here ya go!", he says handing me a big lollipop, he laughs at the situation and says,"who's been a good puppy", and pats my head.

"Me!", I make a puffy face,the one that D.O calls the "The Puffy Puppy" face and snatch the lollipop from his hand.

"Come on get dressed. We have some people to meet up with", he says then walks out.

"Pft...good puppy my big puppy butt", I huff out lowly so Chen can't hear me.

I throw on a plaid, red shirt with some jeans. Basically I'm dressed like a normal citizen. Then I walk over to my mirror.

/looking good./ I make poses and then I stop to check out my butt. /Oh gosh Baekhyun is getting to me/

"Yo brothers!", I yell when I walk out my door.

When I get out into the living room where everyone is at, I look around and Tao starts talking,"Has Chen told you who we're meeting?"

Then I look around one more time, this time noticing that Chen's not in the room. "No. Who are we meeting?"

"These two young girls. SuHyun and SangHee", he replies.

I choke at his words."Really? I know them. I met them at the carnival last night."

"So things will be easier on you", he says.

Chen then walks in saying,"come on let's get going. We have to get there early in order to get them moved into the dorm around 3:00."

/Yes!/

"Who will be sharing rooms now?", I ask.

"I was thinking you and Luhan, but then again Sehun wants him to be in the dorm room with him, so it's you and chanyeol with the two girls. You guys will have to give them you beds or share until we get them beds. Anyway, then it's Kai and Kris when they come back, Me and Baekhyun, Suho and Lay, Tao and D.O",he says motioning us to the door,"lets go guys."

(Chanyeol's POV)

/I'm sharing a room with her?! I just talked to her yesterday!/ "H-How are we supposed to get them to move in?!" I exclaim. "Leave that to Chen and I.

" Suho answered calmy and cooly as ever. Chen,Suho,Xiumin,and I start walking out the door to eleventh street. Her house was busy, even from down the street I could hear her mom calling for her.

/That's cause you're a wolf./ I remind myself.

Before I notice, we're at the door and Suho is knocking like he's never been out in public. "CALM YOUR TITS!" SangHee screeches from the inside and I can hear her footsteps toward the door. She opens the door, dressed lazily but she's still the prettiest girl I've ever saw. "Ch-Chanyeol?" she stammers, staring in my direction.

"Who is it unnie?" her younger sister walks toward the door and drops a bag of marshmellows on the floor, "Xiumin?!" she yells.

"Where's your mother? We have business with her." Suho states and SangHee opens the door further to let us in.

Suho walks in to their mom and says, "You know what we're here for."

"Yes. I didn't expect you to show up so soon." she replies.

"Well...the curse is getting here faster than we expected and they need their mates." Suho explains.

"Mates? Curse? What the frick is going on here?" SangHee asks.

"Very well," the mother starts, "Girls go pack up your belongings. You'll be living with these gentlemen from now on."

"Yay." comes the semi-enthusiastic reply from the SuHyun.

"WHAT?" SangHee screeches.

(Kai's POV)

"It's morning time and we only have a few miles left", I state, gently elbowing Kris a few times.

"Okay.", he jumps up to his feet.

We start walking, side bye side once again. The wind starts blowing, making the fall painted trees dance. The sunlight was creeping down through the leaves, giving the environment a peaceful glow.

/SuHyun I hope your okay. When I get back I have to make things right and tell you about that night maybe you'll remember and you'll say your mine/

"When I was walking out the door, I said good-bye to Chanyeol and he mentioned that he found his mate.", Kris said with a sly smirk.

"Did he ever say who it was", I ask in amazement.

"No.", he laughs now,"It might be that British girl that works at the bakery! He's always going there to buy 'doughnuts'."

We both brake out into laughter, and bring tears to our eyes.

/Chanyoel. You crazy doughnut buyer/

"Aye, ain't that the end of the woods?", Kris asks stupidly.

"No! It's a herd of elephants", I say racing to the end.

"Aye! Wait up!", I hear Kris yelp behind me.

We both race to the end of the shade, then bursting into the open again, and into the light.

"I finally get to see my parents again", Kris says, overwhelmed by the beauty of the small town.

"We have to get back soon,so you go and see your parents and then we'll both meet up here no later than 8:00 P.M. That gives us enough time. Good luck Kris", I say then dart off.

(Kris' POV)

I start off down the road towards my old house. /I hope mom isn't still mad at me for last time./ I think,scratching the back of my head. As I walk I see the other couples on the street. /One day that'll be SangHee and I./ I smile to myself and imagine what it'll be like. It's crazy to think she's the girl I'm gonna be with for eternity. After we bond, she'll be immortal and we'll just be happy together. I don't realize that I'm at my old house and the whole way there I was thinking about her. I walk to the door and before I raise my hand to knock...my mom engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh my god! Honey, are you ok? Where have you been? Why didn't you call?" she bombards me with questions.

"I'm sorry mom... I've just been super busy lately." I answer her with a frown.

"Oh it's fine,sweetheart." my mother squeezes me tighter.

"I-I won't be able to stay for long." I tell her and she lets go,leading me to the couch. We sit and talk for two hours and it hurts to know we can't do this anymore. "I guess I should go..." I state in a somber tone.

"When will you be back?" she brings up the question that I don't wanna say the answer to.

"I-I'm gonna be traveling the world for a long time so I don't know when it'll be...", I lie, "I'll try to write a letter."

"Wu Yi Fan..."

"I don't go by that anymore, mom." I correct her.

"I'll miss you terribly bad." she says, her eyes watering up with tears. I pull her crying form into my embrace.

"Whenever you start to miss me, think of all the times we had when I was younger. Like running around here with my underwear on top of my head when I was 4. " I tell her and pet her back, she lets out a laugh. "See you're feeling better already." I say, letting her go.

"I love you." she says as I turn to leave.

"I love you too, mom." I reply walking out the door. I walk down the street to mine and Kai's meeting place with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(SuHyun's POV)

"Well Unnie let's go get dressed and pack a few things", I say. Keeping my calm until I'm out of their vision then I start jumping around.

"C'mon", Sanghee says giving me a push toward the stairs that lead up to our room.

I walk up to my room and open the door. My suitcase was already pulled out for me./who was in here/

"Hey do you need any help?", I hear a voice behind me after the door closes.

"X-Xiumin", I stammer.

"I can help you", he says with a smile.

"Okay", I reply, returning the smile.

He walks over to my bed where the suitcase sits. I walk over to my closet to get an outfit to wear today.

I pull out a pair of shorts with a blue and black striped shirt.

"Uh can you turn around for a second", I ask shyly.

"Yeah", he says sticking his hands in his pockets and turns around to face the opposite of my direction.

I throw on my clothes quickly. "Ok", I notify him that it's ok to look now.

I grab a blue flat-bill hat to pull the outfit all together. Then I pull some socks and my blue skater shows over my feet.

"You look good", Xiumin says with a wink.

"Thanks", I say with a little enthusiasm.

I pulls out a few more outfits from my 13 outfits. And 14 pair of shoes. Xiumin and I start packing."Is there anything special that you want to bring? There's still room in here", he questions as he points to the suitcase.

"If I could bring my mom I would", I say looking down to the floor frowning.

"Oh don't be like that. You'll to see her a lot still", he says, playfully punching me in the arm.

"Why are we going with you guys anyway", I ask trying to smile.

"Stop being so sad", he say wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me into his embrace.

My heart begins to pound. My veins start twisting and my face floods with heat. Speechless. /what's happening to me/

He lets go slowly. He comes to find my face with a big smile and then he starts leaning down toward me.

/Don't kiss me.I'm not ready/

I look up into his eyes. He lifts his hands to my stomach and grabs my shirt.

/Oh my gosh/

"Sorry. Your shirt was messed up", he says standing straight up again.

"O-oh it's fine", I say smiling.

"Is there anything else you need to pack", he asks.

"No. I have everything", I say closing my suitcase and zipping it up.

"Let me carry that", Xiumin says grabbing my wrist and pulling it away from the suitcase.

"Okay. Wait! I forgot to fix my hair", I say rushing to my mirror where my hairbrush is located.

I start to brush my long black hair. Parting it perfectly then putting my hat back on,"lets go", I say motioning him to the door.

He takes my suitcase and we walk out. Down the steps awaits my sister Sanghee and Chanyeol with the others.

"We'll be leaving now ", Chanyeol says taking Sanghee's hand and walking out.

"Bye girls I love y'all", Mom says.

I throw up my middle finger at her and Xiumin wraps his free arm around my waist,"don't worry about it."

(SangHee's POV) As Chanyeol entwined our fingers and pulls me out the door, I don't know if I want to scream,cry, or be happy. It's impossible to be mad or sad while my heart is thumping like a bass drum. I don't know why it's like this... it's beating like the way it does when I look at the picture with the blonde stranger. Like an idiot I mutter,

"Let go of my hand."

"O-Okay." comes the reply and I hear the hurt in his voice. We walk at an awkward distance away from each other the whole way to wherever we're going. As soon as we get there,the one who I guess is the main leader looks at me.

"You'll be in a room with Chanyeol,your sister, and Xiumin," he tells me, "Hope that's okay with you." He walks in the house to some random room.

/That's just GREATTT. -.-/ I think,following Chanyeol to my new room.

"You can share a bed with your sister or have your own bed." he says placing my things down and unzips the suit case.

"What are you doing?" I question him.

"Helping you unpack,duh." he answers with a laugh.

"D-Don't unzip that p-pocke-" I try to say before he unzips it, revealing my blue and green lacy bra and panties to the whole world. When he realizes what he sees he blushes a crimson red.

"S-Sorry.." he stammers.

"I-It's f-fine.." I mumble. He backs away from the suitcase and says

"Uhm... If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." He walks out blushing and dazed. I start taking out my things and folding them or hanging them up. I decided to slide on Superman patterned skinny jeans and a shirt with the symbol on it. I look at myself in the mirror and take my hair down,throwing a red beanie over it as I walk out of my new room.

(Xiumin's POV)

I lead SuHyun to the room with Sanghee and Chanyeol. Walking towards the door Sanghee steps out with red cheeks. After she walks past us SuHyun and I look at each other then walk into the room.

I lay down her suitcase on the bed that she'll be sharing with me.

"Do you need any help", I ask.

"You can help if you want", she says with a small grin. I smile back and watch as she unzips her bag. She pulls out clothes and shoes and I put them where Sanghee has her clothes. When we finish I slide the bag under our bed and ask,"Did you forget anything important?"

She looks up at the roof as she thinks,"Well, not that I know of."

I nod and motion her out the door,"Go! Go! I'm going to take you somewhere."

I follow her to the door and when she is out I quickly rush back to the bed and lay the stuffed raccoon on her side of the bed.

When we walk out it seems that Sanghee and Sehun are getting along good. They were laughing while playing Mortal Kombat.

"Sehun,I'm taking her out", I say before stepping outside with SuHyun.

"So where are we going", she ask as we walk to through the yard.

"I like taking walks at night", I say.

"It's pretty at night", she says, gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah", I take her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers together,"Especially when you have the prefect person beside you." I see her smile from the corner of my eye. She suddenly stops and turns toward me.

"Do you like me", she asks.

I was shocked by the question,"Y-yes. A-a lot at that."

"I knew there was something different about you", she says taking her hand out of mine and wrapping both arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist without hesitation.

My heart starts beating fast and it's suddenly hard to breath. Is this what love feels like?

(Park Chanyeol's POV)

"TAKE THAT SHAO KAHN YOU WHORE!" SangHee screeches, throwing down the playstation controller.

"Uhmm... Calm down,SangHee." KyungSoo tells her with his eyes wider than usual.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I'VE BEEN HERE TRYING TO BEAT HIM FOR ALMOST TWO HOURS." she retorts. I walk over to her linking arms with her.

"I'm going to take her somewhere with fresh air." I say,shutting the door behind me. She has a blank, unreadable expression on her face.

/What's wrong? Did I do something?/ I question in my mind. I decide to take her to an empty swingset, she sets down and I start to push her.

"What is it that's special about me? Why am I so important... especially to you?" she asks, not looking back at me.

"Because you're one of the pack's mate." I answer her, short and sweet.

"I don't understand anything in that sentence." she says. I crouch down and put her hair behind her ear.

"If I tell you the whole thing, you promise to not be scared?" I tell her.

"I promise." she replies and looks me dead straight in the eyes.

"Well... I'm a wolf. Not like the ones you see on Twilight, but we do imprint on people. The people we imprint on is our mates." I sighed.

"B-But what if two people imprint on the same mate?" SangHee tilts her head to the side.

"Then our leaders, Kris and Suho, decide who gets her." I state. When I said Kris's name it seemed as if a light flashed on in her head. She recognized the name. That's when it hit me.

/The party.

They met at the party... And what if Kris imprinted on her?/ I push the thought away.

"Let's go back." she nods,about to walk off. I pull her back against me and kiss her. She placed her hands against my chest and pulled away. I looked down and immediately realized the look on her face: shock mixed with anger. I only got to see that look for a second because she took off running back to the house.

(Kai's POV)

I walk through the doorway of my childhood.

"Mom", I say.

"Kai! You came back", I hear a loud, squeaky voice from behind then arms wrap around my waist.

"Y-", I start when I turn around to see my first love.

You can see the joy in her eyes. She looks like she's found her lost teddy bear.

"Why did you leave", she questions me. I feel her arms tighten around me.

"I-I...", I trail off," It's over", I say stepping away from her arms.

They fall from my sides and down by hers. She looks lost. A bit crazy at that.

"I see", she nods and slightly shifts her body the opposite way.

"Where's my mother", I ask,hoping she knew.

She gives me a-youbetiknow-smile,"Dead".

"What? You didn't", I say clinching my fist.

"Yes", she walks up to me and adds,"I know what you are. Do it. Kill me".

I let my anger get the best of me. My blood pressure goes up and I rip her throat out.

"Ahhhh!", she screams as blood gushes out. Faster. Faster. And faster. Until its all gone.

The only thing I do is smile. When she's near death, I lay her down gently and kiss her forehead and stomp on her head. Crushing her skull. I look at my watch and innocently walk out of the house.

"I can't keep Kris waiting", I whisper to myself.

I walk a few miles to the place where I'm suppose to meet Kris. There he is.

"Was goodbye hard", he asks when I get close enough for a conversation.

"I didn't say goodbye", I say,"lets get going. I have a girl to get back to".

"Uhmm. Okay", I left him confused.

We walk a few days. Maybe two. Buildings appear through the trees in front of us.

"Home", Kris mutters.

"Back to the childish arguments", we laugh.

When we arrive at the dorm we burst through the doors", A y-".

There she was. Sitting on the couch. Was this an illusion?

"Aye Kris. Kai. This is SuHyun", Tao says pulling her up from the couch. SuHyun greets us with a bow.

"How long have you been here", Kris asks her.

"My sister and I moved in about two weeks ago. I have to share a room with Xiumin and Chanyoel. Along with my sister", she smiles then another girl walks in through the kitchen.

When she steps in Chanyoel follows behind her,"Kris! Kai", he yells happily.

"I'm SangHee", the other girl says,staring at Kris. She's really staring at him.

"Hey guys! Welcome back. Sorry to rush but SuHyun and I have shopping plans today", Xiuimin says as he walks in through the kitchen, sliding past Chanyoel and SangHee. "SuHyun, ready?"

"Mhm", SuHyun replies to Xiumin. He takes her hand into his and intertwines their fingers.

My throat tightens. I have to say something.

"SuHyun. That's a familiar name. Are you from around here", I ask trying to by time.

"Oh um...yes. My old home is just down the street actually", she says. I see Xiumin give her arm a tug.

"Kai. We have to go. We're on a time schedule", Xiumin laughs.

"Yeah", I move over so I'm not blocking the door,"Nice to meet you SuHyun". She nods and the both of them walk out.

"Them crazy kids", Chanyoel says,"their like us", he says leaning down to Sanghee.

"We are not dating. Neither are they. Nothing is the same between 'us'", Sanghee replies, moving out away from him. "You guys ready for breakfast?"

"Yep", Kris says. All of us walk back into the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

When everyone sits down Sanghee starts talking,"Kris and Kai right?"

I pretend that I don't hear. I let my thoughts start consuming me.

Kris nods and grins. "SangHee, shouldn't we be cooking for you instead of you cooking for us", he asks.

"Well yes, however nobody was here that can cook well", she giggles. In the corner of my eye I see Kyungsoo mock her.

"I can cook you know", Kris says.

"Oh really. Is that so", she said grinning.

"Yeah. I'll have to show you one day", he says taking a bite of his food.

"Kai. Aren't you hungry", Luhan asks from beside me.

"Hmm? Oh yeah", I reply.

"Then why won't you eat", Sehun jumps in.

"I'm just tired", I say standing up from the table.

"What are you doing", Suho asks before I walk out of the room.

"I'm going out", I say. I rush out so nobody has time to drown me with any more questions.

/Xiumin. I call dibs. She's mine. Not yours so back off mutt./

(Kris's POV)

/Don't touch my woman. Don't touch my woman./ The thought replayed through my head rapidly.

"So SangHee, wanna go to the mall?" Chanyeol asks.

"Why not? Sure." She answers.

"Cool! Tell me when you get ready." he exclaims. She laughs and gets up. He looks at her with his lips pouted.

"Fine." SangHee sighs and leans over,kissing his cheek. I squeeze the table until I leave an imprint on the table. Sehun looks at me and coughs.

"Well Kris and I are gonna talk about something." Sehun says, dragging me along.

"I have to get changed anyway." SangHee smiles and excuses herself to her room. Sehun pulls me to the second living room that nobody goes to:

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"He isn't allowed to touch her like that!" I yell.

"Calm down. Why not?" Sehun asks

"She's my mate! Not his!" I pout like a two year old.

"Really?" he sighs and takes me back to living room. We sit down on the couch and see Chanyeol there wearing a v-neck and khakis. He walks in front if me and he smells like he bathed in Chocolate Axe. SangHee walks out in a blue and white floral skirt with a blue shirt and light white jacket. She looks gorgeous.

"See ya later Sehun. You too Kris-hyung." Chanyeol says, putting his arm around her shoulders. They walk out of the house,laughing.

"Looks like we're going to the mall, Sehun."


End file.
